


Wrestling for Your Love

by Yuki_Kiryuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Shower Sex, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_Kiryuu/pseuds/Yuki_Kiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is made to join the wrestling team by a scheming best friend and sister. </p><p>Levis toilet humor, jean being an ass, akward boners, steamy shower smut and confessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrestling for Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxstrifexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxstrifexX/gifts).



> Made this oneshot from a prompt by the Awesome and Talented xoxStrifexox. 
> 
> kinda a tribute to her sheer and absolute awesomeness.

This is not how I expected my highschool life to be. My stupid sister and best friend Armin decided without me that it would be fun for me to join the schools wrestling team. Don't get me wrong, I knew they were just looking out for me but wrestling? It wasn't my favorite sport. Couldn't it have been soccer, basketball or hell even football? Mikasa said it would be good to keep me on my toes and make me stronger, but Armin had another agenda. He thought it would be a good way for me to meet some 'hotties' as he put it.

So thus begins me being groped by random guys and a girl. I mean seriously what us so fun about getting groped by guys in sweaty uniforms? There was one upside to this though. There is this one senior I have been secretly crushing on for two years now. Little did I know that Armin, the sneaky best friend, had somehow learned of this. I'm pretty sure that's why I got signed up in the first place.

So now here I am pinned to the ground with Levi's crotch pressing in to my waist. Then it happened, something that shouldn't have. I was so embarrassed. You know that thing that happens that shouldn't given that the uniforms are tight fitting you can't hide the embarrassment. I know he feels it because of the 'if looks could kill' glare, and my face turns beet red.

"I'm so sorry Levi!" I scream trying to hide my embarrassment. 

"Do you need to shit or something? You look constipated."

If I wasn't already on the ground, I'm sure I would've face planted and died from embarrassment.

I tried to get up but with no way to hide my embarrassing problem, I swore I could hear Jean snickering. That's it fucking horse face is gonna get his ass royally kicked.

"Hey Jaeger funny to see something else as swollen as that dumbass head of yours."

"Shut your fucking mouth horse face, before I shut it for you." I sneered my anger almost reaching its boiling point.

"Oho, I'm soo scared. Look at how I'm not shaking."

"Whatever."

It was time to hit the showers and I was so happy because I felt utterly and disgustingly dirty. I hated sweating its so gross making my body sticky and filthy. I made my way to the showers, and again I heard his annoying grating voice. 

"Hey don't drop the soap Jaeger. Try not to get jealous because eveyone's dick is bigger."

"Yeah whatever Mr pinky." I growled. Why did he always fuck with me? Why did I deserve this shit. Oh yeah it's because he found out I was gay somehow.

"Kirshtein, maybe you should take a shit your face looks constipated. Seriously it's starting to come out with your incessant diarrhea of the mouth. Gross."

Now that was hilarious to where I burst out laughing so hard I snorted. Oh god that was embarrassing. I looked over and I saw Levi look at me with one eyebrow raised. He made his finger in a come hither motion, then I realize that Levi and I were alone. 

'Oh shit we're alone and why is he looking like he wants to devour me with that fucking seductive look?'

"You know Eren seeing you all flushed and hard made me want you so bad." 

"W--what?" I stammered unsure is I was dreaming or if this was actually real. But seriously was this actually happening and am I dreaming?

I was then pushed up against the wall, his lips covering mine, moving with mine harshly. Teeth and tounges clashing together so painfully seductive and the feeling of his tounge moving in mine almost made me want to faint from pleasure. 

With my lips finally released, slender pale hands started to caress me in ways I've never felt before, well actually I'm not a total virgin, but his Hans were so sensualy that I shiver with anticipation and I felt a fire slowly start to smolder in the pit of my stomache. I let out a few breathy moans, which must've excited him because those fucking hands firmly grabbed my ass and he had pushed me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he entered me so painfully slow drawing out a long and low moan from my lips. I felt like I was in heaven, the passion and lust driving us to sweet release. His lips enveloped mine again as a loud moan erupted from my lips. I had tried not to be too loud, but ended up screaming at the feeling of my orgasm surprising me erupting from me so fast that I saw white before my eyes.

Levi came shortly after, my name a breathy moan leaving his lips as we slid down the wall. We kissed a for a few more minutes, both still panting and basking in the afterglow.

I was confused now, the man I had loved for two years just gave me the best fucking sex I ever had and here I was now scared that it was only spur of the moment lust that drove us to sweaty fucking wonderful sex. 

"What does this make us now Levi? I had been in love with you for two years. You don't have to say anything in return so it's ok if you just want me sometimes."

I sat there my eyes trying to search for anything. A flicker of emotion or disgust anything to make me feel at ease. But the question was would I truly be ok with what his final discision was? Would I have to leave town to start over while trying to mend my broken heart?

"It's whatever you want us to be." He said, His eyes not showing anymore emotion other than the lust fading from his eyes. 

This was it. I guess I should start packing my bags and start looking for a new school. I might have to find a job to pay for my apartment also. I could feel my heart starting to fall apart, breaking at the seams it was all over.

"I guess I should tell you, but it's embarrassing. I have also secretly loved you since I first saw you."

I squealled feeling to happy for words and tackled him and started placing passionate kisses all over his body, straddling him so I could feel his emotions and love as we began another round with me riding him until our throats were raw from screaming out against the emotions that were coursing through our bodies.


End file.
